Mission Hills, California
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Santa Barbara |leader_title1 = State senator |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = Assemblymember |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = U. S. rep. |leader_name3 = |established_title = |established_date = | unit_pref =US | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = 1.237 | area_land_sq_mi = 1.229 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.008 | area_total_km2 = 3.204 | area_land_km2 = 3.183 | area_water_km2 = 0.021 | area_water_percent = 0.64 |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 325 |elevation_m = 99 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 3576 |population_density_sq_mi = auto |population_metro = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |timezone = PST |utc_offset = -8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 93436, Valley location is 91345 |area_code = 805 Valley area code is 818 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = }} Mission Hills is a census-designated place (CDP) in Santa Barbara County, California, a short distance north of Lompoc on Highway 1. The population was 3,576 at the 2010 census, up from 3,142 at the 2000 census. Geography Mission Hills is located at (34.689313, −120.436150). According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of , 99.36% of it land and 0.64% of it water. Demographics 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Mission Hills had a population of 3,576. The population density was 2,890.8 people per square mile (1,116.2/km²). The racial makeup of Mission Hills was 2,689 (75.2%) White; 91 (2.5%) African American; 74 (2.1%) Native American; 125 (3.5%) Asian; 9 (0.3%) Pacific Islander; 386 (10.8%) from other races; and 202 (5.6%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1,137 persons (31.8%). The Census reported that 3,576 people (100% of the population) lived in households, 0 (0%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 0 (0%) were institutionalized. There were 1,182 households, out of which 447 (37.8%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 785 (66.4%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 115 (9.7%) had a female householder with no husband present, 65 (5.5%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 59 (5.0%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 2 (0.2%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 165 households (14.0%) were made up of individuals and 94 (8.0%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.03. There were 965 families (81.6% of all households); the average family size was 3.30. The population was spread out with 954 people (26.7%) under the age of 18, 297 people (8.3%) aged 18 to 24, 755 people (21.1%) aged 25 to 44, 1,043 people (29.2%) aged 45 to 64, and 527 people (14.7%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40.0 years. For every 100 females, there were 99.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.9 males. There were 1,223 housing units at an average density of 988.7 per square mile (381.7/km²), of which 1,002 (84.8%) were owner-occupied, and 180 (15.2%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 0.7%; the rental vacancy rate was 2.2%. 2,878 people (80.5% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 698 people (19.5%) lived in rental housing units. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 3,142 people, 1,049 households, and 869 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 2,543.5 people per square mile (978.3/km²). There were 1,072 housing units at an average density of 867.8 per square mile (333.8/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 30.22% White, 0% African American, 0% Native American, 70.69% Asian, 0% Pacific Islander, 0% from other races, and 0% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0% of the population. There were 1,049 households out of which 38.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 69.5% were married couples living together, 9.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 17.1% were non-families. 13.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.99 and the average family size was 3.26. In the CDP, the population was spread out with 29.8% under the age of 18, 5.2% from 18 to 24, 26.4% from 25 to 44, 24.0% from 45 to 64, and 14.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females, there were 97.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.4 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $57,000, and the median income for a family was $60,382. Males had a median income of $44,464 versus $30,733 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $22,769. About 3.9% of families and 4.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.1% of those under age 18 and 1.7% of those age 65 or over. Natives *Bobby Jenks, professional baseball player, pitcher for 2005 World Series champion Chicago White Sox, was born in Mission Hills. *Mike Montgomery, professional baseball player, pitcher for 2016 World Series champion Chicago Cubs, was born in Mission Hills. References Category:Census-designated places in Santa Barbara County, California Category:Census-designated places in California